He Could Be The One
by Aerisuke
Summary: Sakura asks Yuna to write a song about expressing her feelings towards both Naruto and Sasuke. But... Sakura finally realizes that Sasuke is the one for her. Will Sasuke ever come back R&R Please.


He Could Be The One

Rated: K

(NOTE: PRETEND THAT SAKURA AND YUNA ARE SISTERS. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! IT GOES TO HANNAH MONTANA (A.K.A. MILEY CYRUS). THIS IS ALSO FROM SEASON 3 OF HANNAH MONTANA IN THE EPISODE, HE COULD BE THE ONE WHEN MILEY IS CONFUSED ABOUT HER FEELINGS TOWARDS JAKE (HER ONE TRUE LOVE) AND JESSE (HER BANDMATE).)

Story:  
Sakura asks Yuna to write a song expressing her feelings towards Naruto and Sasuke. But... Sakura finally realizes that Sasuke is the one for her. Will Sasuke ever come back

Sakura decided to go to her sister Yuna's house. The reason: she wanted Yuna to write and sing a song about her feelings towards both Naruto and Sasuke. Yuna happily agreed and accepted to sing and dedicate this song to her. Let's just say that Sakura was having "boy trouble", okay Moving on.

Later that night at The Thunder Plains...

At the concert...

"I wanted to dedicate this song to my little sister, Sakura. Now... 4 years ago, a man named Sasuke Uchiha had recently left Konoha to go after his older brother Itachi for killing the Uchiha Clan. Now, Sakura has had a big crush on him since childhood. During their teenage years, Sasuke has just gotten The Curse Mark by Orochimaru so he could get revenge on his brother. The Sound Ninja 4 had convinced Sasuke to leave Konoha. Of course, he had no choice but to join the "dark side". Now. When Sakura said goodbye to Sasuke on the night that he left 4 years ago, she finally confessed her feelings towards him. Of course, Sasuke may hNAtave been hurting inside at her words. But, whenever she wanted to go out with him, he said, "no". Why did he say that, you ask It's because he told her that she was annoying. But... think about it. She was always there for him when he was in pain. And on top of that, he protected her from Gaara's sand. Now. Naruto is the one who has a crush on Sakura. But, recently, another young girl named Hinata Hyuga had recently confessed her feelings towards Naruto. Although it is still unclear if Naruto still loves Hinata. Sasuke, you better be watching this and listening to this... because... we all miss you. So, please come home. And... Sakura says that she loves you. You see, she's confused about her feelings towards Naruto and Sasuke. Now, this song is about Sasuke and Sakura telling her that Sasuke is the one for her. Not Naruto. Naruto, Hinata is the one for you." said Yuna.

1, 2, 3, hit it!

Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
A-he's got everything That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie He plays it groovy And I can't keep myself From doing somethin' stupid Think I'm really falling for his smile There's butterflies when he says my name [Chorus]  
He's got something special, He's got something special And when he's looking at me, I wanna get it all sentimental He's got something special, He's got something special I can hardly breathe, Something's telling me, Telling me maybe He could be the one, He could be the one, He could be the one He could be the one, He could be the one, He could be the one

"Is that... Sakura singing" asked Sasuke as he ran back to The Thunder Plains to find out where the singing was coming from.

He's lightnin'  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go He's always on my mind and I'm going crazy About him lately And I can't help myself From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe He really blows me away [Repeat Chorus:]

Sasuke then found out that it wasn't Sakura singing it but... Yuna.

Meanwhile...

Naruto who had just heard Yuna's beautiful speech decided to find Hinata.

And he's got a way Of making me feel Like everything I do is Perfectly fine The stars are aligned When I'm with him And I'm so into him

"Hinata, I want to say something." said Naruto. "Wh-what is it, Naruto" asked Hinata. "Hinata, I Love You. I now realize that Sakura really does love Sasuke.  
And, since I don't have a girlfriend, I could use you as one." said Naruto as he moved forward to kiss Hinata. And so he did. At first, her eyes widened in shock and shook with shock but... they soonly and calmly closed. Afterward, they stopped kissing. "Hinata... I..." said Naruto. "I know. I Love You too." said Hinata.

Meanwhile...

"Sasuke, if you're out there, I just wanted to say that... I love you so much, baby. Please come home. I miss you." said Sakura as she started to cry. Just when she lost all hope, she heard a voice. "SAKURA!" It was Sasuke's. "Sasuke" asked Sakura. When she finally saw who it was (meaning Sasuke), she immediately ran to him. "SASUKE! YOU'RE HERE!" cried Sakura in happy tears. "You're alive." said Sakura. "Of course I am." said Sasuke. "I missed you." said Sakura. "I missed you too. Sakura, I was wrong about you. You're not annoying. You sometimes are, but... I still love you." said Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke." said Sakura. "Oh, Sakura!"  
said Sasuke as he and Sakura started kissing.

He's got something special, He's got something special And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental He's got something special, He's got something special I can hardly breathe, Something's telling me, Telling me maybe He could be the one, He could be the one, He could be the one He could be the one, He could be the one, He could be the one He could be the one

After the song finished, everyone cheered. "Sasuke! Welcome home!" they all said. Naruto and Hinata ran to Sasuke. Naruto then ran to Sasuke and gave his best friend a big hug. "Sasuke, I thought you were with Orochimaru!" said Naruto. "I was, but... turns out that he was just using me. Home isn't about where you join the bad side. Home is about being surrounded by other people that care about you." said Sasuke. "So you're staying" asked Naruto. "I'm staying!" said Sasuke.  
"Welcome home Sasuke." said Yuna to herself as she finished her song. "Thank you... Yuna. Thank you for bringing Sasuke and I back together." said Sakura as she hugged her sister. "You're welcome, Sakura. You're welcome." "Sasuke, welcome home." said Yuna as she hugged Sasuke. "Thank you." said Sasuke.

Later that night...

Sakura and Sasuke were out on the balcony. Just then, a shooting star passed by them. Sakura then pointed her finger at the star. "Hmm. Sasuke, see that" she asked. "Yeah. I see it." said Sasuke. "Come here, you." said Sakura as she and Sasuke started kissing. 


End file.
